


something borrowed and something blue

by astrolabes (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Crush, Haircuts, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, it's really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/astrolabes
Summary: Kaito Momota tries something new.





	something borrowed and something blue

**Author's Note:**

> this became too long for my drabble collection so i put it in as something separate… enjoy the gay?

something borrowed and something blue

* * *

 

 

Kaito Momota straightens his back and walks through chiming doors.

"Welcome!" The lady at the counter calls loudly with a smile, twirling a finger through blonde hair. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No," he says, rubbing a hand at the back of his head, "but I'll wait."

"Alright," she says. "What would you like today? And do you have anyone you'd like to request?"

"Uh, same as usual. A wash, trim, and styling. And it has to be Saihara. I won't have anyone else."

"I'm not sure if Saihara-kun has an appointment coming up, but I will go check," she tells him, leaning over to ask another co-worker to take her spot.

He looks in the direction of where she goes, all the way in the back where she spots his black head of hair visibly cramming a sandwich back into a lunchbox.

He nods to whatever she's saying, and then stands up. Kaito can't see her face, but the receptionist seems surprised, almost, before hanging her shoulders in resignation. She runs back to Kaito in her kitten heels, smile in place and lets him know that "he has a free spot open for you," before returning to the counter.

Kaito approaches Shuuichi and claps him on the shoulder, feeling the material of the apron crinkle underneath his fingers. "Knew you'd come through for me."

"Of course, Momota-kun," Shuuichi said, "but it would be much easier if you actually booked an appointment every other week, since that's when you come in, anyway… I can do it for you, you know."

"I don't come that on the dot, do I? Besides, I like the freedom that comes with it. And you're always here for me."

Shuuichi sighed. "Whatever works best for you, I guess. What did you want today?"

"Uh, wash, trim, and styling," he said, before setting his backpack on a nearby chair.

Shuuichi tucked a towel under his collar and got to work, spraying steaming water and removing the gel before lathering light, citrus-smelling shampoo in his hands.

Fingers rub through coarse strands of hair, stroking them lovingly and pulling Kaito towards an ocean of calm, a dynamic rubbing back and forth that provides him comfort not found in stillness.

It's strange, that he feels happier here than outside, doing the things he thinks he likes doing. He blames Shuuichi for that, too.

"Momota-kun," Shuuichi tells him as he wraps his hair in a towel in a fancy way, one that makes him look like one of those fancy salon ladies in those magazines, "your dye is fading. Should I reapply it for you? It's going to get brassy soon."

"Oh shit, I didn't fuckin' realize," he says. "Thanks man, what would I do without you?"

"Find someone else, probably," Shuuichi replies pragmatically. Kaito scoffs.

"I won't let anyone else touch my hair man… it's just weird if it's not you, you know? Especially when it comes to dye. Everyone here dyes their hair except you, prolly, but you know how to get the right color mix and it even stays up for longer! I don't know how you do it!"

Shuuichi hid his face beneath his hand and laughed. "W-wait, you actually think this hair color is natural?"

Kaito scratched his chin where his goatee was. "What? It's the same black as everyone else's, ain't it?"

"That's true," Shuuichi says, humming as he snips at his hair. "I made sure to mix just the right amount of color to make it look ordinary."

"Oh," Kaito says, reaching an epiphany. "Sorry, that was really insensitive of me. I knew people grayed early, but I didn't stop to think that you were one of them. My bad."

If possible, Shuuichi's giggling only grows louder. "No, that's not it at all. Look," he says, and holds up his forearm in Kaito's line of vision.

Soft, downy pale hair covers his forearm, and Kaito lays his large hand on it in awe, stroking it.

"Whoa… I didn't think you were a natural blonde. Black hair suits you, but this is cool. Not every day you see someone with natural blonde hair. Wait, do you dye your eyebrows? Eyelashes too? They're so long…"

Shuuichi retracts his arm, blushing a bit. "Ah… thank you. I use a tint for eyebrows and eyelashes… also, your hair color suits you too."

"Of course it does, you picked it out for me! Really makes me stand out."

Shuuichi hums in agreement, and picks up the hair dryer and bristle brush, carefully coaxing the excess moisture out of his strands and making it smoother. With every stroke, hot air blows across his ears and makes him feel even warmer and more relaxed. Shuuichi always knew when too much was too much, unlike that one intern last month who overheated his head when Shuuichi was out sick.

When his head was sufficiently dry, Shuuichi rubbed a pleasant-smelling oil once, twice through his hair and let it drape to the nape of his neck.

"Oh, can you style it the same as usual?" Kaito asked, jerking his chin to the round black jar on the vanity. "Give it a lot of spike so you can make it stand out, I want to go to the bar and get a hot date later today. Impress the ladies and gentlemen, ya know?"

"Oh, you're going out today?"

"Yeah, I am. You?"

"Oh, no… I have to study for exams. Thank you for asking, though."

"It's no problem. Anyway, about the hairstyle…"

Shuuichi gently suggests in a voice much quieter than usual, "How about we try a different hairstyle for today? I think," he scratches his cheek shyly, looking away and blushing, "that you'd look better with your hair down."

"I dunno," Kaito says, "This hairstyle's really done me a lot of good already… it's just the right amount of dynamic, you know?"

Strangely, Shuuichi's voice becomes only more assertive. "A little change every now and then can work wonders, however. And when have I ever led you wrong?"

Kaito hums. "You've always been faithful. Alright," he sighs, "I'm trusting you. If I don't like it we're going back to the way I'm doing it, got it?"

"I understand," he says, smiling bright and immediately cutting diagonally, piecey bangs feathering the front of his face. "We're still going to give you some of your trademark volume though, don't worry. You've got a thick head, after all," he teases, pulling the comb up to the back of Kaito's head repeatedly.

Within seconds, the smell of musky hairspray fills the air, and Shuuichi returns his curling iron to its rightful place with a flourish.

"Do you like what you see?"

Kaito has to admit he does. His trademark volume is there, but instead of spikes erupting at the top his bangs and the side of his face are much more defined. A ponytail has been pulled to the side, not too long but still roguish.

In short… he looks gentlemanly, but also like he could cut someone with style.

"Wow," he breathes. "Have you done this for yourself? It looks amazing."

"Ah, no, my hair is too short for that right now. But I've always thought this kind of style would suit you, Momota-kun."

"Always? But you've always done the usual every time I came over."

"Well," Shuuichi sighs, "it was what made you happy, Momota-kun. I didn't want to drive you away, especially because you trusted me so much in the first place. But I'm glad you listened to me today… it's a bit silly, but… thank you."

"No!" Kaito yells, a little too suddenly before quieting. "I mean no, I should thank you. You really made me look good today. I couldn't have done this without you… you know so much about this shit, you know? And… if you cleaned up a bit, and went to the bar with me, I'm sure you'd get anyone, girl or guy. But since you can't go today… if anyone asks about my hair, I'll tell them it was you who did it. You'll get a lot more clients and a lot more money that way… so this is my way that I'll repay you, alright?"

Shuuichi can't meet Kaito's eyes as the latter gives him a very large tip. "Ah… you don't have to."

Kaito shoves the money in his hands. "But I want to," he insists. Keep it, alright? Get yourself some nice coffee or cake or something. Anyway, thanks for always treating me right. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Ah, Momota-kun—"

But Kaito already left, the chiming swallowing the sound of Shuuichi's voice. Kaito walks faster and faster until he steps into an alleyway and presses his back against the brick wall.

He holds his hand to his face, feeling the heat in his cheeks. "Oh man, that was close… any longer and you would've blurted it out, you dumbass… you've got to ask him out properly, Kaito!"

When the beating in his chest calms down, he thumps his chest. "Alright, no more moping! You'll just do better next time! You're Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, and you're gonna make Saihara look good in your place!"

With renewed energy, he hits the pavement running.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
